This Comes In Flashes
by egochan
Summary: A really boring ficcu. KuroFai. Just so incredibly dull. Heh.


**Title:** This Comes in Flashes  
**Characters:** Kurogane, Fay, everyone else  
**Pairing:** KuroFay  
**Series:** TRC  
**Rating:** G?  
**Summary:** A really boring ficcu.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa or anything cool like that.  
**Warning:** This was written.  
**Note:** This was gonna be for a commu, but I was too lazy to put it up. ;;

May 30 : The dose makes the poison.

Another kiss and there's only two who are sinking deeper into the emotion. Never beyond the point of getting the toes on the surface of the tepid water, just a brush and a ripple. They've both waited for more, but to drag one down too soon would be catastrophe. The relationship may never progress beyond this standstill. There needs to be an excitement, an explosive burst of colour and feeling and desire to attain whatever comes afterwards. So far, such propulsion does not exist.

Though it is getting worse. Or, it's getting better. As Fay's beginning to break down, Kurogane's beginning to lose patience. If anything were explosive and likely to happen, it would be a dramatic separation in anger and weakness. For all the times the two are together, there are many more times where they cannot speak and Fay throws the children between them as buffers. Kurogane wonders if it's worth his time. Fay wonders how long he's going to put up defences until there's no other alternative to running far and fast away.

The two are idiots. If the something decisive happens, there's no one knowing what or when it will be. The two are impossible. They probably won't recognise the change when it comes.

Fay is smiling, though, as though he knows and is not going to do anything about the future. Kurogane frowns and burrows into his silences where he can see and shape the future and yet never takes a step. He tries leaps and they fail because Fay never makes the bound with him. Fay tries holding out and Kurogane is not careful enough to really know what he's doing. Fay's trying to remain too unattached to do anything.

And now that the kids are gone shopping with the Mokona, maybe there's a moment to talk. Fay's having a pleasant conversation with the flowers, however. He could pull Kurogane into it and irritate him, but Kurogane's busy with a number puzzle from the previous world. If there's too much noise, his mind wanders from the grids to the sound, and then the puzzle is hopeless. He was hoping for a moment of silence now, but Fay's laughing. Apparently he and the flowers have a joke between them. Kurogane assumes right away that it isn't a very funny joke if it came from Fay.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurogane asks. It's one of the worst things to do with Fay since acknowledging that he is doing something odd equates to showing interest. And once Fay has someone's interest, he kills the brain with it.

"I'm making tea," Fay says brightly and checks the water he's brought to a boil. He's not lying, but he knows it's not what Kurogane was asking about.

"And what do the flowers have to say about it?"

"Nothing at all," Fay says. He smiles, and Kurogane can read the words before they come out, "We were talking about Kuro-tan."

Kurogane is sure that he's heard enough of this and turns back to his number puzzle. Fay makes the tea in relative silence and Kurogane finds six numbers that make him happy. A voice in the furthest corner of his mind scolds him as it has for the past half hour. It tells him to get close to Fay and try to not succumb to kisses and touches before saying something important. He knows he's got to do something, but he's not decided on what or how to even begin. There's the fact that Fay may be giving in to him from habit, but not true emotion. Fay may not understand how Kurogane would honestly feel for him. Kurogane's not sure if he should honestly feel for him at all.

A thought forms and nearly comes forth on the side if Kurogane, and there is a thud at the door. Mokona tumbles in followed by the kids. Kurogane looks up and then back at his puzzle. So much for epiphanies. He forgets the words and suddenly they never existed. Fay, oblivious, begins to pour everyone their tea. Kurogane looks him in the eyes as the cup is handed over, but the inspiration does not return and he does not remember having it. They both only sense more deeply that the gulf between them remains.

Fay smiles. Kurogane scolds. Elsewhere, near Kurogane's right hand, Mokona drinks all of Kurogane's tea to surprise him with an empty cup.

**Endnote:** Someday, I will write a ficcu where something happens, I promise.

If you want to know (since I would want you to know), Kurogane is playing sudoku. I am just so horribly addicted to that game…. Why does everyone not like it? Heh….


End file.
